


Death

by Brat2001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001





	Death

Blood poured and the darkness drew closer. Hungry, seeking tendrils of the void danced eerily, hypnotically as they seduced me towards eternal sleep.  
Cold, gleaming metal seemed to laugh mockingly from where it lay against the far wall, blood covered blade shockingly vivid in my steadily darkening field of vision. Pooling blood was congealing and sticky against my skin, as it grew slowly, each beat of my heart drawing the darkness closer; inviting it in like an old friend. It wouldn’t be long now. Not long at all, and I welcomed it.  
Closer and closer came the darkness, the pain lessening as it advanced. As the last of my apprehension faded, I gave in and allowed myself to fall, deep into the tranquil darkness. Drowning in the depths until everything seemed irrelevant.


End file.
